ADMINISTRATIVE CORE A. The Administrative Core has been organized to exploit institutional research strengths at the University of Rochester (UR), and to leverage the UR's Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI). The primary mission of Administrative Core will be to support the research programs of participating D-CFAR members, and to facilitate new research interactions and projects. The Administrative Core will fulfill its mission by: overseeing the entire D-CFAR and the establishment of new programs;supporting the functions necessary for the day-to-day function of the D-CFAR (through organizational and fiscal oversight);providing a comprehensive D-CFAR strategic planning process;and interacting with internal and external advisory boards that will provide crucial guidance and advice. The Administrative core will also provide support for program evaluation and communications (including a dedicated web site, as well as scientific seminars and meetings), and it will create a shared Bioinformatics resource, designed to serve all D-CFAR members. This resource will coordinate and integrate existing clinical databases and data files into a shared virtual data repository;it will also adapt systems and standards for general communication and data collection;develop tools that enhance subject recruitment;implement strategies for delivery of behavioral interventions;facilitate collaboration with investigators in South Africa;and provide analytical tools and software to support laboratory-based studies. A process of regular internal and external review, combined with a comprehensive plan for measurement of specific objectives and outcomes, will ensure that each of the D-CFAR initiatives makes desired progress. Overall, the Administrative Core will provide the "glue" required to successfully integrate the various components of this D-CFAR with key institutional centers and programs, and to make sure that it achieves a level of progress necessary for successful conversion to a full CFAR award.